in_birthfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyde
Hyde is the male protagonist of Under Night In-Birth. Information Hyde is a 2nd year student in the same high school as Harada and Carmine. He and Yuzuriha know each other from their childhood, but currently their relationship is awkward due to a "certain incident". Appearance Hyde is a young boy with black and bleached blonde hair and red eyes. He wears a dark red t-shirt under a white button-up shirt with one button loose and a red tie, a black jacket with two belts(one of them undone), black pants and shoes. Personality Hyde is a strong-willed individual who strives to do whatever he can to help those in need regardless of whether it would inconvenience him or not. Despite his entire life changing literally overnight, he does his best to remain calm and adjust to his new situation as an In-Birth. Although he normally has a cool-headed attitude, he also has a slight amount of recklessness as he challenged Hilda to settle the score despite knowing how powerful she is. Story Hyde was living alone after his parents left for work abroad. One day he is attacked by "Shadows who devour people" he had only heard rumors of, but is saved by Linne. Hyde doesn't lose his sanity and awakens to the power of EXS. Linne is amazed that the boy had the power she had searched for so long, and decides to train him. That's also when a mysterious witch sets her eyes on the boy. After that, Linne, her pet Kuu and a mysterious old man move to Hyde's home. They teach Hyde all about the Hollow Night and the Power of Existence so that Hyde would be ready when the next Hollow Night arrives. During the training time Hyde becomes a rumor on the streets as an Unknown Actor (不明なる共演者, Fumei naru Kyouensha) who accompanies Princess of the Night Blade. One month later, when the Hollow Night finally appears, Linne and Waldstein suddenly disappear so Hyde begins searching for them. Along the way, he meets a mysterious naked girl. Eventually, Hyde reaches the Altar and saves Linne from the Paradox before fighting the latter. He defeats Hilda and uses Insulator to destroy the Abyss, ending the Night. Afterwards, he encounters Vatista again and, after she fails to receive her Exit Call, invites her to stay at his house as well until she is able to complete her mission. Abilities Hyde's ability is the EXS of Darkness (漆黒のEXS, Shikkoku no EXS) called Void Red (ヴォイドレッド). This power makes it possible summon a sword called the Indulgence of Rending (断裂の免罪符, Danretsu no Menzaifu) or "Insulator" from within his hand. The sword has a power to rend things apart, and can even be used to rip a person's Existence apart - meaning it can kill Immortals and those similar to them. With Insulator, Hyde is able to manipulate a type of red energy in the form of projectiles, energy blasts, or to augment his attacks. However, due to Hyde's inexperience, he isn't yet able to utilize the sword's true power and becomes winded if he uses it's more powerful techniques. Musical Theme Introduction Text |-|Original= He wakes up. To release the girl bound by the perpetual chain from her destiny. Her body is engraved ”immortal”. Her hand holds ”indulgence”. Ordinal days are broken. The boy lived hollow days. The judgement day is impending. Under this night standing in-between the reality and fantasy to bring back everything to the nothingness. |-|Exe:Late= He wakes up. In order to release the girl caught by the eternal chain from the fate. The power minced by the body is "nothingness." The power grasped by the hand is an "indulgence." Every day leveled. The boy who has lived every day vacantly. The day of looming referee. Under this night. In order to stand on the boundary of reality and fantasy and to return the all to nothing --- |-|Localization= He wakes up -- In order to free the girl from the chains of eternity, that seal her fate. The power burned within him, the "Void". The blade he carries, the Insulator. Each day became lost in a sea of banality, living under the threat of the Night. The Hollow Night approaches, and where reality and fantasy meet, this young boy takes a stand... to reclaim everything, and return it to nothingness. Trivia *Hyde's hair is possibly bleached; he has small black streaks on some corners of his hair. Gallery Official Art victory-hyd.png|Victory Portait sd-hyde.png|SD Character Dialogue Sprites story-hyd0.png|Normal (通常) story-hyd1.png|Happy (喜) story-hyd2.png|Angry (怒) story-hyd3.png|Sad (哀) story-hyd4.png|Comfort (楽) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Playable Characters Category:Night Blade